Devrion Olgeer
Description Name: Devrion Olgeer Age: 16 Place of Birth: Arafel DM Handle: dragonsworn1991 Appearance: 5' 11" tall with long flowing brown hair, wide black eyes. Skin like white porcelain. Thin, she has a striking almost over-bearing presence. Personality: Outgoing, never meets a stranger, and believes in getting even. Strengths/Weaknesses: A very astute puzzle solver. Devrion is not trusting at all, and she hates not knowing and will do almost anything for knowledge and understanding. She lets passion rule her decisions. She also tends to wear her emotions on her sleeves. Character History Devrion was born to Karifel and Darius in the town of Shol Arbela, in the border nation of Arafel. Her parents were the heads of the minor house, Olgeer. Devrion’s mother, Karifel, always took her on tours of the city to see all of the people who were less fortunate. Karifel tried to instill values of charity in trust in her daughter from early years, yet Devrion hated doing the charity work and she wanted to just be done with them. Devrion just cared for herself and she did not want to spend her time doing something for someone else. Therefore Devrion always disliked her mother for trying to mold her into a younger Karifel. When Devrion was nine a trolloc horde attacked the city and her father led the forces that were sent to defeat them. Her father took a trolloc’s arrow in the back and died in battle. The news hit Devrion hard and that was the first day she began to doubt her faith in the light. A few years passed and every time she looked at her houses symbol of a red sword and shield against a field of black she was reminded of the strength of the shadow. It was like the shadow was trying to defeat them, and it was coming close to success. When her mother died as well, Devrion was alone and scared. Orphaned, she had to learn the ways of the streets, or loose herself. Time past and all the luxuries she knew dwindled into a hazy memory. She had found a new family, a family that did what had to be done, even killing to survive. The preached to her about the great lord of the dark, and how he would grant immortality to those who served faithfully. When her 16th name day came around a group of a few sisters from Tar Valon came to Shol Arbela and anyone who wanted to be tested for the one power could be. Devrion got tested and the sister who tested her said she could learn to channel if taught. With this news Devrion rejoiced inside, certainly the great lord would reward someone who could channel more so than a simple darkfriend. From there Devrion was taken to Tar Valon where she was enrolled in the novice book. She wanted to hone her skills and use them for the shadow. She had bitter flashbacks when talking to the sisters, one about a boy who would almost abuse her, he would harass her and she would eventually make him pay. Another flashback made her shudder, it was of some girls, who were supposed to be her friends, they got her lost in the city and left her to her own vices, and she would make them pay also, she would get even. After their arrival at the tower all Devrion could think about was the itch for knowledge, and the prospect to better her. She eagerly waited to begin her novice hood. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios